One Last Game
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Ryoma plays Fuji...for one last time. What happened to him, why can't he play anymore? Slight angst right now, but if I decide to add chappies, I promise to have an angst ending and a happy ending!
1. One Last Game

One Last Game

One Last Game

Disclaimer: To my dear readers, or at least for those of you who review (jk jk), I (unfortunately) do not own the gorgeous Fuji Syusuke (isn't he hot?) or any of the hot tennis players (Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji, Atobe Keigo, hello, Yukimura Seichi?) mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is the plot, and the title of the story so please don't steal either of those. Borrowing without permission with no intention of returning is not permitted either. Unless that is, you really want me to bug Kei-Kei-kun (Atobe Keigo) and get him to sue you for all you're worth. He's really dramatic when it comes to suing people…I think he enjoys beating people through threatening lawsuits…or maybe because Fuji's the judge and Tezuka's a lawyer (see "Guardianship of a Cat by mimikitty. It's fun for anyone who would like to see Ryoma sue Atobe to get Karupin back…with Fuji as a sadistic judge and Tezuka as Ryoma's lawyer!)

However, for those interested there is a limited time offer to join forces in kidnapping Fuji Syusuke, just because he's oh-so-hot. After I have kidnapped this cutie (no seriously, he's uber kawaii!), I will put together another team to steal Tezuka Kunimitsu, (gods he is shmexy!) and Ryoma Echizen (the cute, snarky little brat.) Please send all replies in the form of a review because I desperately need them. Also all types of critism (even flames if constructive in any way) are appreciated. And remember; only you can save the trees. (Smokey the Bear…lol! Total Randomness.)

Fuji: Saa…does that mean I get to play with Kuni-kun and Ryo-baby while I'm captive? That sounds like fun!

Me: Completely, in fact you can chain them to your legs if you want to.

Fuji: That sounds yummy…

Me: No wonder he's so hot…

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane…

Tezuka: Don't get careless.

Fuji: Saa…no one trust me these days…

Me: I wonder why (still gawking at the gorgeousness of the three guys)

Fuji: Hmmm this sounds like a fun story…

Ryoma: Oh no you don't…we only need one sacrifice…bye Buchou!

Tezuka: I let my guard down…

Fuji: (chases after Ryoma anyways) but I like them feisty…

Ryoma: Start the story now! Maybe it'll get this sex-deprived beast away from me!

Fuji: Saa…I thought you loved me (pouts) And I'm not a sex-deprived beast! You're so mean Ryo-baby!

Me: Okay starting story…and then running for my life…Wait I forgot to kidnap Syusuke!

Tezuka: Start the story…you're safer without him…

Me: (looks confused but starts story anyways) okay….

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane (blows Syusuke a kiss and then runs like there's Inui Juice)

Note: This will be from Fuji's POV because it's hard for me to write from a narrators POV…but if enough people request it, I'll give it a shot.

Prologue (you can skip the prologue if you don't like really fluffy half-poetry stuff)

I remembered that game like no other. I remembered your haunting smile…that never dropped, even at the end. When you told me the truth... Echizen Ryoma, you stood by my side. And that day, right before, you asked for a game. One final game. Your last game.

You knew, Ryoma. I swear you knew…and I didn't. Why didn't you tell me? You **knew** it was your last. You **knew** your eyes would stop. You **knew** it was over. You **knew** it was the end.

Ryo-baby…My Ryo-baby. You beat me, 6 games to Love. And then your eyes…they couldn't take it anymore. They closed…and you knew it'd happen. They closed, entirely, and they didn't open again. Your cat eyes were gone, at the blink of an eye; your cat eyes could never be seen again. I missed them already. I could never see your smile, your smirk, ever again.

You left your life, in the dust, forever.

Today I walked to your room, the white room at the hospital, the one that always crowded. Your fans, your friends, your family, I swim past them all. I need to see you, for the first time since that game. I was willing to take a risk, to take a chance…to see that smile, that smirk once more. Chances were, it'd be gone. But I needed to see it, I needed to see you. Echizen Ryoma…I love you.

I stood at the door, unable to move. I blended into the crowd of people, and yet I stood out. Or at least I felt as if I stood out. Then the people dribbled out slowly, and the rest faded from my mind. I could see them, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I didn't care about them…or at least not as much as I cared about you.

Now…it was just you, and me.

One Last Game (the start of the story)

"Ryoma," I said.

"Aren't you glad?" He responded. I blinked and stared around the room again stopping when I got to Ryoma's bed. I really didn't understand how I could be happy about any of this!

"My last game was yours…"

"Ryo-baby," I said, sadistically sweet, and then changing into a yell. "None of that matters to me as much as you do! And you're sitting here blind…pretending to smile…you look just like me."

"My last game was yours, as am I." He said, shocking me speechless. I didn't understand how out tennis prince, who was later dubbed an ice prince as well, could be so emotional.

He smiled again. I was surprised he could smile at all. " I probably do look like you don't I?" Oops…I must've really touched a nerve there…seeing as he can't see.

"Saa…" he said, replicating my tone and my expression, "demu (but) your eyes are open, Syusuke-sempai." I coughed; the sempai thing and the first name thing really did not mix well.

"I can't see…but it's like tennis. I can feel you, I can hear you, hell I can smell you! You eat way too much wasabi…" He sniffed for a moment. "And vanilla too. How can you smell like wasabi and vanilla at the same time!" I laughed; it was as if he was here to comfort me, not the other way around.

I smiled, genuinely. Ryoma noticed, and returned the gesture. There were a few unwanted moments of silence before I raised the untouched topic. The whole tennis team had voted for me to be the one to ask him. They all missed him. And I, as his three-year boyfriend now, was definitely no exception.

"Ryoma, I won the photography contest, the one that I was all excited about last week."

He smiled. "I remember you bringing your camera to school and then even to my room, trying to explain to me what your pictures looked like. I still think Eiji's description was the best." I remembered the frustrated look my redheaded friend had when he tried to explain to Ryoma just how amazing the pictures were.

-Flashback-

"It's really cool! Hoi Hoi! And the rainbows are so pretty! Hoi Hoi! Nya! And I love the way he made the merry go around (nya!) look all sparkly with the sun thing (nya!!) and…"

"I don't understand Kikumaru-sempai. It's a bit difficult to understand you with all the hoi hoi's and nya's mixed in there…" He smiled.

"Ummm…well, nya, it's shockingly pretty. Hoi, Hoi it's really pretty?"

"How shocking Kikumaru-sempai? As shocking as you actually daring to kiss Oishi in public?" He smirked.

"Nya, no more than that…besides I did that last week, nya."

"Really, Kikumaru-sempai?" He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"OOPS! Oh well, you won't tell Momo, will you? As long as the big blabbermouth doesn't find out I'll be safe!"

-End Flashback-

"Saa…it seems as though those times were so long ago."

"Don't say that Ryoma, it makes you sound old." I frowned, and then smiled again, to show that it was a joke.

He smiled back. Then smirked, "Mada Mada Dane, Syusuke."

I smiled…and then proceeded to ask the question of death, the one I was elected to ask because nobody wanted to be doomed for eternity and decided that if there was going to be a sacrifice it just had to be me. Or maybe they just thought I might be able to get Ryoma to say yes, but to me it's the same difference.

"Ryoma, I want you to…undergo surgery. There has to be something to stop you from becoming permanently blind! We'll even get Tezuka to go with you, discard those glasses…"

"I like the glasses." He said, stubborn as ever.

"Do you like being blind?" I asked him, I was on the verge of losing it. I was going to lose my cool, and a prodigy NEVER looses his cool. Not even when his boyfriend is about to go blind forever and you have one last chance to stop it. Okay, maybe a prodigy **can** lose his cool now.

And I did. "You knew you were going to go blind and you still played that game Ryoma! Why. Nande! NANDE!!" I broke into tears. "Why," I whispered, "Why won't you try just this once to save your sight? I have enough money from the contests!"

"It was never about the money, Syusuke."

"Then why?"

"I suppose I'll have to tell you the truth." He smiled at me apologetically. "The doctor said…that because this loss of sight was supernatural…there's no surgery for my blindness. And when it heals, it'll just turn into a normal blindness, and then I'll have to go through surgery. So basically, it'll either heal by itself or not at all."

I stood shocked, and it showed. I felt as though Ryoma was truly being ripped away from me. I was standing next to him, and yet…

"Gomen Syusuke. It's set in stone, my last game was yours as am I."

Can I please have some feedback? I'd like to know whether or not you liked it, if it was too long/too short and whether I should leave this as a oneshot, or add chapters. I'm still not sure, but I really wanted to write this as a oneshot, but if I get even one or two requests to make this a story I'll change it. Until I make I final decision, I'll leave this story as In-Progress.


	2. Fading Away

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the uber hot PoT characters. I promise that if one day I ever become rich enough to buy them, I will share them with the rest of the PoT fans. I also promise that if you review enough, I'll let you have first pick (if I ever become that rich) as long as you don't steal any of the OT5 or Yukimura and Kirihara. I'm keeping those for myself! They're so cute!!

Okay…I swear I'm out of fangirl mode now…I hope. It'd be interesting to write a story in fangirl mode…wouldn't it? Oh well, on with the story! Even though no one REALLY wants to read it.

**Fading Away**

I visited you everyday… after tennis practice, before tennis practice, unconsciously during tennis practice. I daydreamed about you regaining your sight during class hours, and I even ended up getting caught once…even though I'm a tensai.

"Ja ne, minna-san. (Bye everyone.)" I said, picking up my rackets and heading for the locker room.

Tezuka looked towards me, and nodded.

"Eh? How come Fujiko gets to leave early everyday now!" Eiji complained.

"He's my messenger right now. There's someone who needs to know the competition orders…just in case." Tezuka said.

I visited you every second of everyday. But, I finally realized that it didn't matter…because you really were fading away. I sat by your side, every second of the way. I ran to your room, I told you about everything that happened, I kept you up-to-date.

You faded slowly, you faded away, but you'll have my heart always. Aisheritu (I love you), Echizen Ryoma.

Gently, silently, stealthily, I slipped into your room. It hurt my heart to see you like this, but I smiled anyways. I couldn't let you see me down, I couldn't lose my cool. I couldn't, I wouldn't do anything that might hurt you. It was my permanent smile, my fake smile, your fake health, your fading health.

Today was different, though. I stopped by your room, and instead of it being crowded with people like it usually is, I found it nearly empty. You sat propped up in your bed and smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

You couldn't see me. I didn't have the heart to look towards you.

Instead, I just sat down and listened.

I listened.

I waited.

And I hoped.

"Syusuke, they said it's my last chance. They said that if I didn't heal by the end of this week…then my times up. I'll be gone."

I stood shocked. I knew it was coming, but why so soon?

It was a week. One week to be with my baby, one week to be with my love. One week to stay with you forever. One week, to spend an eternity together.

It wasn't long enough. I had to look away. I tried to do it without Ryoma noticing, but ever since the accident, it's been like he can read my mind.

"Syusuke, are you upset?" I must've stopped smiling, for him to notice so soon. I immediately replaced my smile, and was greeted by a, "that smile looks too fake."

"Gomen…I guess…I guess…"

"You don't ever guess, Syusuke. Tensai's don't guess."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm upset that you're going to DIE!"

I think I did it.

I think I lost it.

I think that…

No, I'm pretty sure that,

I'm beginning

To

Fade

Away

Too.

Slowly, but surely; I must be fading away too.

Ryoma looked at me with a pained expression on his face. Slowly, gently, but surely, tears fell down his face. I could feel, I could taste, the same cursed droplets clouding my eyes as well. Maybe someday…

Maybe someday these tears

Will fade away.

Fade…

Fade away.

Fading.

"Ryoma, we'll be together, at the very end, right? No matter what happens, right?"

I had only been scared twice in my life. Both times, it was because I thought I was going to lose someone I deeply cared for. The first time, I thought Yuuta's arm would truly twist. The second time, I thought Ryoma would reject me.

Now, this was the third time…

And they say, third time's the charm.

"Syusuke, you know I'm not complete without a sadistic tensai by my side. Don't be worried about little details like death."

I smiled. I laughed. That was my Ryoma, blunt to the end. "You'll never change, will you?" I asked playfully as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Never." He smiled.

For the first time today, I didn't want to fade away. For the first time today, I wanted time to stop. For the first time today, I wanted to stay like this forever. But I knew that, eventually, everything and everyone…would fade away.

Fading

Fading Away.

"Ryoma…no matter what happens, I'll love you forever. I'll love you beyond eternity." And I knew that this promise, wouldn't fade away.

He smiled. Again. "In that case, please take care of Karupin for me." I thought of the cat who I had recently sneaked into my apartment without anyone noticing. Apparently, both Karupin and I both thought of each other as Ryoma's only significant people and whatever happened we would eventually rely on each other…because she had willingly come with me to my apartment…and made me Ryoma's substitute when a week ago she wouldn't even glance at me.

I directed my attention back to Ryoma as he began talking again. "And please make sure Karupin stays away from your deadly cactus things?" He pouted, desperately cutely, desperately kawaii…

I laughed at the thought of Karupin pricking herself on my "deadly cactus things" and so did the nurse behind me. Once again, I'd managed to stay after the hospital's visiting hours.

"Bye Ryoma," I whispered softly as I turned around. It felt to final, that goodbye. It felt like a final goodbye, like the ones in the movies where you wake up after saying your last goodbyes…and see everyone you care for dead. I desperately hoped this goodbye wouldn't be a final one…

When I reached the front gates of the high-class hospital Ryoma was staying at…Yumiko nee-chan was waiting for me. She smiled knowingly and motioned for me to get in the car.

Fading Away…

We drove away from the hospital faster that I would've liked. I turned around and stared out the back window.

Fading Away…

There were no starts in the sky tonight. No moon, no sun. I stared into space for a few moments before noticing a lone light. It was way past curfew…who would have a light on? It wasn't a streetlight, it wasn't placed properly to be a streetlight. I smiled…Ryoma must've been stubborn again, because I knew that had to be the light in his room. No one else was special enough to annoy a nurse long enough that she'd still have the lights on.

Fading Away…

The traffic light turned green and the car started moving again. Slowly, but surely, the light faded away. It faded out slowly until I wasn't sure it was there to begin with. But knowing Ryoma, the light had been there. It was just fading away slowly…so it could come back, so it could bounce back, stronger than ever.

But until then…it would fade.

It would fade away.

Until nobody could be sure it was there to begin with.

It's started already.

It's already fading.

Fading Away.

I love you Echizen Ryoma…

But you're still fading away

My love for you won't fade…

But you're still fading away

It's started already.

It's already fading.

Fading Away.


End file.
